


I Come Bearing Gifts

by itsaspnthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Caregiver, Caring Sam Winchester, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Protective Sam Winchester, Sweet Sam Winchester, castiel (mentioned) - Freeform, dd/lg, sick reader, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaspnthing/pseuds/itsaspnthing
Summary: The reader gets her period and is a lot of pain. When Sam notices that she isn’t feeling well, he goes to her side to make sure she is taken care of.





	I Come Bearing Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This took me about an hour to write. There’s very very subtle DD/lg undertones.

Every twenty-eight days. Like clockwork every month your body smites you and renders you useless for five or so days. 

Today was one of them. And you knew it was going to be a day of pajamas and Netflix. 

Your room in the bunker was right next to Sams, but yours was different. No way in hell were you going to keep your room plain and boring like your bunker-mates. No, you have a large, pillow top bed, with turquoise sheets and a black down comforter with lots, and lots of pillows. 

It was pushing nine o’clock when you woke up. You were as comfy as you could get but your stomach was in knots. “Son of a bitch,” you mumbled to yourself. “You’re early,” you said to your insides. 

After you used the bathroom, you went downstairs with your favorite blanket wrapped around your shoulders. Your hair was in a messy top-knot, you had no makeup on and you looked like you were in pain. 

When you walked in the kitchen, Sam and Dean were sitting at the table. Dean was reading the newspaper, showered and shaved, and clad in flannel and denim. Sam was wearing a grey v-neck and blue joggers, reading something on his laptop. 

They both said good morning. Dean didn’t look up from his newspaper, but Sam did. At first he didn’t notice and went back to reading. When it set in, he looked back up and watched you walk, slowly but walking nonetheless, to the coffee pot.

You poured yourself a coffee with a lot of cream and sugar, and walked to the fridge to find a snack, possibly a yogurt. But when you didn’t find anything, you opened the freezer and saw a carton of your favorite ice cream. 

After deliberating to yourself for a moment, you shrugged your shoulders, grabbed it, grabbed a spoon and your coffee mug and retreated for the stairs without saying a word to the boys. 

“What was up with that?” Dean asked Sam, taking a sip of his coffee, not looking up from his morning paper. 

“I’ll be right back.” Sam got up and left without saying a word. 

You were in bed with the lights off and the TV on. You decided to watch Frozen. Sometimes when you were feeling this way, you retreated to doing things a child would do. Snuggling with your blankies and stuffed animals. Eating ice cream straight from the carton. Watching Disney movies. It was comforting. 

You left the door open slightly. It was an open invitation because you knew eventually one of them would come to check on you. It was always Sam who did though. He was better at reading your moods anyway. 

Once you got comfortable and put on Frozen, you dug into the ice cream. It was nine-thirty in the morning but you didn’t care. Carbs were free this week. 

You heard footsteps approaching and you were secretly hoping they were Sam’s. He was so snuggly and always took care of you. 

Lo and behold, it was Sam. He peeked his face in the opening of the door and gently knocked on the door with his forefinger. “Knock knock,” he said and the door opened from the small amount of pressure placed on it. 

You set the carton of ice cream on the night stand and sat up against the headboard. You smiled as he walked towards your bed. “Hi, sorry about earlier,” you said frowning. “I’m just hurtin’ a little bit today.” 

Sam shook a bottle of ibuprofen and showed the bottle of water in his other hand. “That’s why I come bearing gifts.” He sat down at the edge of the bed, and set the bottle of water down next to the ice cream. He smiled tightly, making his dimples sink in. “Is there something funny?” You asked him, giggling. 

He opened the bottle of ibuprofen and got two out. “No - let me see your hand - nothing’s funny at all.” He placed the two chalky tablets in your outstretched hands. “It’s just,” he looked at you lovingly as you put the pills in your mouth and swallowed them with coffee, “you just make me laugh. Ice cream at nine A.M, Frozen, just everything about you is so innocent and sweet.” 

You smiled and chuckled at him. You tried to play it off like it wasn’t something you did all the time. “Well, yeah,” you started but didn’t know what to say, “sometimes you just need to be mindless.” When you said this your stomach began to cramp once more. You held on to your belly and slouched over. 

A look of panic came over Sam’s face, and he reached for the bottle of water on the nightstand, opened it and handed it to you. “Y/N/N, you need to hydrate babe.”

You rolled your eyes and took the bottle out of his hand and sipped it gingerly. He smiled at you and shook his head. “So stubborn.” You smiled sweetly at him and nodded your head in agreement. “That’s me.” 

“Me and Dean are going a few counties away to check something out. We should only be gone for a few hours.” He stood up and set the bottle of pills on your nightstand. “Take these when you need them, but don’t get carried away.” 

You frowned at him. You didn’t want him to leave, but you didn’t say anything, you just rested your head black down on the pillow. “What is it, babe?” Sam asked after seeing your sad look. He stood over your bed and waited for you to respond. 

“I just don’t want to be alone,” you whined. 

“Cas will be here, sweetie,” he tried to make you feel safer, and less sad. “And we’re going to be back in no time.” You nodded your head slowly. You understood but you still wanted to stay in bed with him all day. 

“Where’s your blankie?” He asked, and you smiled. You loved it when he acted like a Daddy. You pulled it out from under the heavy down comforter and held it in the air. You have had that blanket since you were an infant. It was practically in pieces now and barely covered one leg, but you still slept with it every night. “There it is!” He said, chuckling as he took it from you, only for a moment though. 

He looked over your bed to find your stuffed animal. Once he found it, he grabbed that too. 

With both objects in one of his hands, he knelt down on one knee next to your bed. You turned on your side to face him. 

“Remember, lots of water, pills if you need them, and Cas will be here if you need anything, okay?” 

You nodded your head and covered half of your face with your comforter. “Good girl.” He placed your stuffed animal between both your arms, and put your undersized blanket over that. “Comfy?” He asked sweetly.

“Very.” You had almost forgotten about your period, the cramps and the misery. 

He flashed a pearly white smile at you, and leaned in to kiss your forehead. You couldn’t help but smile. “When I get back, I’m all yours baby girl, I promise.” He stood up and started to walk towards the door. “Four hours, tops.” He walked out the door. 

You were so comfortable, you felt like you were sinking into the mattress. 

Within seconds you were fast asleep. You were so out-cold that you didn’t even notice Sam come back one last time to check on you before he left.


End file.
